Bells and Angel Wings
by twilightmom
Summary: For the SMC contest.Can an angel in training convice Edward he was meant to be a vampire? Based on the movie It's a Wonderful Life. One shot - M for Smuffy Lemons. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Bells and Angel Wings**

**Penname: twilightmom**

**Movie or TV Show: It's a Wonderful Life**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

I looked around the expansive living room decorated in holiday cheer. The massive tree filled the entire front window while the presents under it seemed to stretch across the floors for days. I lightly ran my fingers along the mantel, noticing all the stockings hung in a row. It amazed me that Esme always thought of everyone. Besides the new stockings for Bella and Nessie, that we were unable to hang last year, there was one for Jake, Charlie, Seth, Sue and even Leah.

It should have been the most joyful time of year. I had my beautiful wife, a daughter I never thought possible and my entire family safe and complete. A much different scene from last year when we wondered if any of us would survive the Volturi. However, something was bothering Bella and she would not tell me what it was. It still irked me that I could only read her mind when she allowed me to. How I desperately wanted to delve inside and see what she was thinking.

I looked around trying to find her. Alice and Jasper were in the corner, wrapping another massive pile of boxes. Emmett was holding Rose high above his head while she tied mistletoe to every door frame in the house. _No surprise there_. And I could here Carlisle, Esme, Jake and Nessie all in the kitchen constructing gingerbread houses. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds around the house. Although I could not read her mind, I should be able to hear her if she was close by. Nothing, nothing of Bella anywhere around. I made my way to where Alice was sitting and brought myself down to where she was sitting on the floor.

"Alice, do you know where Bella is?"

She momentarily went blank and then looked at me with a pained look in her eyes.

"She is at your cottage, Edward. But I think you should leave her alone for a bit."

"Why? What's wrong? Alice you have to tell me! I know something has been bothering her for days now."

"Calm down. It is nothing dire. She just needs some time away from everyone. I am telling you – give her some space."

I slowly made my way to the back yard. Everything glistened with the clean fallen snow. Not until I had met Bella, would I have ever thought that I would care so much about the little things, things I had taken for granted. Such as how the sunlight reflected off of the icicles on the house making rainbow prisms on the ground. She was still in awe of her vampire senses and had sat for over an hour watching the colors move across the snow. I glanced over at the snowman we had made with Nessie the other night. All the traditional accessories – coal eyes, carrot nose, winter scarf, and of course Alice's contribution, a Dior handbag hanging from the stick arms. A snowman that I would have never even thought of making before my Bella.

I heard the back door open as Jasper and Emmett walked out.

"Edward, Alice sent us out here to try and convince you to not go to the cottage."

"It's my house, my wife; I can go if I want."

"Alice said it would be best if you waited. You know it's never wise to go against her." I felt a wave of calm pass over me as I wheeled around to glare at them both.

"Don't do that to me!" I snarled.

"Calm down, Edward. He was just trying to help."

"Do you know what would help me? You two minding your own business! I am concerned about my wife."

"We know you are but…"

"But nothing! Jasper go back and worry about your own wife and how she is going to drag you back to the mall for the umpteenth million time this week. And you…" I said sticking my finger into Emmett's massive chest. "You - go and get Rose and give her that outrageous lingerie you have been fantasizing about her in all week. If I have to see that image in my head one more time, I will kill myself."

"Man talk about a scrooge. Bah Humbug to you too."

"Guys, just leave me alone."

They both left and I could hear their thoughts of how I should be happy, especially this time of year and so on and so on.

I waited for a few more moments and finally decided I could not handle it anymore. I ran to the cottage and threw open the door. There sitting in the chair by the fire was Bella. She had a large worn book in her hands and her head was bowed. I made my way and knelt down at her feet.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong. I know something has been on your mind lately."

"It's nothing Edward."

"Please don't shut me out. I can't handle not knowing what you are thinking."

"I just thought that all these feelings would go away. That I would come to forget, but they're not." She hugged the large book close to her chest.

"What feelings- what are you talking about?" I carefully pried the book from her arms and noticed it was a large photograph album. I started to casually flip through the pages, looking at the pictures of young Bella, Charlie and Renee.

"I know I should be grateful to have Charlie in my life, it's just this time of year makes me miss my mother so much." I knew had she been able that tears would be pouring from her eyes; instead she let out a long breath that she didn't need.

"You know why you can't let her in your life. It's for her own protection."

"I know that. I had hoped by now my memories of her would have started to fade, but I guess still having contact with my dad, she is somehow tied to them."

"I am so sorry that you are hurting."

"There are so many things I regret. I have a daughter who will never know her grandmother. A mother who thinks I hate her. God, the way I let her go- I am a monster."

The word monster stung my heart. I had always told her I was a monster and now she thought of herself as one also.

"It was the only way, you know that. There were only so many excuses we could come up with. She was demanding to come and see you."

"Edward, I told her I hated her. I told her I resented having to take care of her when I was younger. I told her I resented her for marrying Phil, not worrying about how it would affect me. I crushed her. I made her believe I no longer loved her now that I had my own family!"

I went to hold her in my arms, but she held me at bay.

"Please, I know you mean well. I need work through this on my own."

She didn't want me to touch her, to comfort her. Her words burned my heart. I made my way to the door and looked out into the forest.

"I told you I shouldn't have changed you. You could have had a normal life with Charlie and Jake and your mother. I knew one day you would regret your decision." I made my way to the front step

"Edward, wait I didn't…"

"You called yourself a monster. It would have been better if I had never been changed."

I whispered and I knew she heard me.

Before she could get up from the chair, I was flying through the woods. I ran as hard and as fast as I could until we reached our meadow. I stood in the middle and screamed with all of my might.

"Why am I this way? I wish I had died in that hospital! I wished Carlisle had never changed me into a vampire! Everyone would be better off if I didn't exist!" I screamed towards the sky.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle come from the tree line. I crouched into an attack position, unable to find any smell to accompany the noise. A small, white haired gentleman stepped through the trees and began to make his way towards me.

"Don't come any closer. Who are you and what are you doing out here?"

"Be calm, Edward."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Edward. My name is Clarence and I am your guardian angle."

"Listen little man, I don't know how you got here but you need to leave now. You have no idea what I am."

"Of course I do. You are a vampire and have been for over ninety years. You have a wife, Bella and a daughter, friends and family, yet you are out here alone on Christmas Eve."

"How do you…?"

"I told you I am your guardian angel well I guess it would be better to say angel in-training."

I heard my cell phone start to ring. The soft chimes of a bell in place of the regular ring tone. Bella had changed it to signal when she called. I hit the off button and placed it back in my pocket, not bothering to answer it.

"Well there goes another one." I looked at him skeptically wondering about his mental health. "Anytime you hear a bell ring an angel gets their wings."

"Sure whatever. What exactly do you want with me?"

"I am here to show you what life would be like had you never been changed."

"Why would I ever believe I have an angel? I am a monster, a killer. Why would God afford me someone to watch over me – I do not even have a soul."

"Of course you have a soul. God created all things - even vampires."

"Why would he create something as vile as what we are?"

"Not all of you are the same, such as not all men are the same. You have love and compassion – humanity. There are many humans who will never possess those qualities."

"But I have killed before. I have taken life." I sunk to my knees on the wet ground.

"As have many other men who were not vampires. Men have killed in wars, to protect the innocent and they are not evil."

"I should have died in that hospital. Everyone would be better off, especially my beautiful wife."

"That is why I am here. I want to show you how different life would be if you had never became a vampire. I think we should start at your house."

I ran back to the house and stopped outside the front. It was dilapidated. The paint was chipping off the wood and several of the windows had boards across them.

"What is wrong with the house? Esme would never let it look like this."

"Everything is different now. Come look in the window."

I peered through and noticed no lights were on. There were a few dusty pieces of furniture scattered throughout the rooms. No tree, no decorations, nothing to even signify it was Christmas. I caught the sight of a small woman huddled in a chair, her long caramel hair in disarray. She was softly humming to herself.

"Esme? Clarence, what is wrong with her?"

"This is her life now. She never got to be the mother she was supposed to be to you and the rest. Carlisle changed her to have a companion but would not change anyone else. Not after what happened with you.

"What do you mean?"

"He came to you at the hospital. He told you what he was going to do, what he was going to turn you into. You begged him not to do it. You told him you would rather die than to be a _monster_. It affected him tremendously. He swore he would never make anyone become what he was."

"And Esme?"

"He was desperate for a mate. He thought he could make her happy, but being a mother was all she ever wanted. With you not there - that void was never filled."

"Where is Carlisle?"

"At the hospital. He works all the time. It hurts him to see her like this. He thinks he made a mistake in changing her."

"Well, just because I didn't become a vampire she still had Rose and Emmett."

"No. I told you Carlisle vowed to not change anyone again. He was tempted after he found Rose that night, but he refused to turn her. He tried to save her but she died from the injuries those men inflicted on her. And with Rose gone that crime went unpunished. In fact, her fiancé, Royce, wound up killing three more women before he was found out."

"And Emmett…?" I already knew but I wanted to hear him say it.

"No Rose – no Emmett. She wasn't there to save him from the bear attack. He died alone on that mountain."

"Dear God, I had no idea."

"How could you? It is cosmic how one life can be tied to another."

I stood and thought about my brother and sister. Granted Rose and I had our fair share of differences but I loved her still the same. And Emmett - as much as I complained about his loud antics and never ending sexual innuendos, he was my best friend.

"Clarence, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Our cottage"

I ran until I was standing in front of the crumbling building. Gone were the cobblestones and the wreath Bella had hung on the door. I gingerly opened up it up and walked in – nothing but a broken shack. I thought about how it had looked before- cozy and inviting- now there was nothing but dirt and decay. My home with Bella was nothing. I thought back to a month ago when she had wanted to decorate the house for Christmas. I had told her there was no reason since we spent most of our "unoccupied" hours at the main house, besides it was so small a tree would have filled the whole living room. She had finally relented but still placed a tiny one filled with lights in Nessie's room.

My daughter, my precious Renesseme. I looked down at Clarence with a heavy heart. He just shook his head.

"You know the answer. Nessie was never born. She ceased to exist when you died in that hospital bed."

My knees gave out and I sank to the floor. Too may thoughts bombarding my brain to make sense out of anything.

"I need to know the rest. Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Jasper was destroyed several years ago by the wolf pack."

"Why would they destroy Jasper?"

"In retaliation for…"

"For what, please tell me what happened."

"Alice and Jasper found Esme and Carlisle right after they had moved back to Forks. For a few months everything was wonderful. Even Esme was better now that she had someone to care for. However, Jasper was still battling his bloodlust. It was extremely hard, especially without you and Emmett there to help. Whether you know it or not, he strongly admires your self control. Even more so after he watched you fight your hunger for Bella. He was out in the woods one day when he ran across a hunter. It was too much and he killed him. The pack destroyed him for it. He didn't even put up a fight."

"And Alice, please don't tell me she's gone as well."

"No. She is still alive, if that is what you wish to call it. She is a member of the Volturi now."

"No, there is no way she would join them."

"She didn't voluntarily. After Jasper was gone she went to see the Volturi just as you did when you thought Bella had died. She knew she could not exist without him. However, instead of granting her request, they forced her to join. They told her they would destroy Carlisle and Esme if she didn't stay with them. She knew she could not risk hurting the only family she had ever known- so she complied. She spends her days only looking to the future for them."

"How did she not know they wouldn't kill her? Surely she could have foreseen it."

"Blinded by grief, I assume. She was only able to see what she wanted – to be reunited with Jasper."

My head was spinning. If I had not been a vampire I would have been in shock by now. I sat for the next few minutes thinking about my family. Nothing is how I had thought it would be. I had assumed they would all be happy together, especially without brooding, somber Edward.

"Clarence, where is Bella?"

"Don't you think you've had enough Edward?"

"No. I just want to know that she is happy and safe. Jake would have made sure of that, I know it. Please tell me where she is."

"Charlie's house"

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. As much as I grieved for my family, I knew that if I could just see Bella happy then I would be alright. I would know that my decision was the right one. Within moments I was standing outside her window. I looked up remembering all the nights I had come to stay with her in her room. I walked slowly to the downstairs window to try and see her.

"Edward, before you see Bella you need to know some things."

And that is when I saw her. She was still as beautiful as ever but her hair had lost its sheen and she looked remarkably pale and thin. She was sitting at the kitchen table pushing her food around her plate. I noticed a few tears fall down her face which she quickly wiped away. She then pushed away and I saw what she was sitting in – a wheelchair.

"Why?...How?"

"You weren't there to save her from Tyler's van. She spent months in intensive care. She's paralyzed Edward, from the waist down. The accident severed her spine."

My Bella… my beautiful Bella confined to a wheelchair. I turned away from the window and sunk to the ground. How this could have happened? She was supposed to be safe away from me, safe from all the dangers associated with vampires.

"Tell me everything."

"Like I told you already she spent months in the hospital and even longer in therapy. Jake was there with her, helping her, loving her, just like you said. He finally convinced her to marry him after he graduated. She tried to love him the way he wanted but she couldn't. Just because you had not entered her life didn't stop her from feeling like she was incomplete. You were her other half Edward. She never felt whole with Jake and honestly he felt the same though he tried to hide it. They were more like friends; the intensity was just not there."

"About a year after they had been married, she told him she wanted a divorce. She knew he wasn't happy and that she couldn't even give him children. She told him she didn't love him anymore – although she did, just not in a romantic way. He lost his temper and shifted…"

An angry hiss escaped my lips at the thought of Bella in danger.

"He did catch her arm but it was nothing serious, nothing like Emily and Sam. However, he was devastated over hurting her. She tried to console him but he wouldn't listen. That next night, while on patrol, he ran into a coven of vampires, a trio you might remember."

"James, Victoria, and Laurent?"

"Yes, he fought and failed. The three were too much for him. They had already bitten him before the rest of the pack arrived. He is buried in the little cemetery at the crest of the reservation."

"At least Bella still has Charlie."

"No Edward, Bella is alone. The hunter I told you about, the one that Jasper killed, it was Charlie. She has been through so misfortune. It seems as though life has dealt her one hard blow after another – without you."

"And her mother, she still has Renee?"

"She tried to get Bella to move to Florida so she could take care of her. Stubborn like always she flatly refused to be a burden on her and Phil. They had a huge fight and haven't spoken since."

My mind started to reel over everything I had seen. All my family-gone, hurting- nothing was how I had imagined it. Especially Bella. I had assumed she would have been so much better off without me.

"Edward, whether you believe it or not, you being turned into a vampire helped so many people. A life is only what we make of it. I am sorry you could not see how special yours was."

I turned around and he was gone. I took one more look in the window and slowly turned away. I didn't want to see her like this. I made my way back to our meadow and lay on the snow covered ground. Thousands of images flashed through my mind. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett – my family- and of course Bella. The first day in this meadow, Italy, our wedding, the first time we made love, Renesseme – I saw this each just as clearly as the moment they had happened. And then I remembered Bella opening her mind to me that very first time.

I realized in that one moment that being a vampire was what had brought me to her. The only thing she had ever wanted was me – exactly the way I was. I didn't want this life I had wished for. I turned round and round frantically realizing I was alone.

"Clarence!! I don't want this! I want my family- my life. I want to be a vampire. I didn't want to die! Please God help me!!"

I waited but there was no response. Suddenly I heard my phone going off in my pocket. I immediately recognized the ring tone. I flipped it open and I could hear her screaming before I could even get it to my ear.

"_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – where the hell have you been? I have been calling forever. Esme and Bella are worried sick and Nessie is getting upset. I can't see you and the boys have been out looking for you…" **_

"Alice I am so glad to talk to you. I need a huge favor. Make sure Bella and Ness stay with Esme. I need you to meet me at Charlie's ASAP. Oh and make sure you bring my black card and you better bring Jasper and Emmett too. Tell them to drive the jeep."

"_Okay, who are you and what have you done with Edward."_

"Alice, you are so funny. I have missed you so much."

"_You have been gone like an hour. What is wrong with you?"_

"Nothing. Just hurry up and meet me at Charlie's"

I flipped the phone closed and made a mad dash for Charlie's house. I stopped and looked in the window. There he was sitting in his recliner, feet propped up, watching some game on TV.

I went a little ways down the road and waited until I saw Alice's yellow Porsche coming around the bend. She stopped and I jumped in pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't know what's going on but you are acting crazy."

'Let's just say I got a little wake up call tonight. Is Bella alright?"

"She's fine now, but you had her near hysterics. I told you she just needed a little time alone, but nooooo, you had to go anyway."

"I know, but I am going to try and make things right. This is what I need…"

I proceeded to tell her everything I wanted to do. She sat for a few moments and then popped her eyes wide open - a bright twinkle in them.

"Yes, it'll work. But Edward, how are we going to do all this tonight? It's Christmas Eve, everything is fixing to close."

"Well, I suggest you work your pixie magic and call in some favors."

A bright smile came across her face. "I think I might get used to this new and improved Edward."

We sat in the car for the next half hour, frantically making calls. Jasper and Emmett pulled in behind us and I couldn't stop myself from pulling both of them into a bear hug.

"Dude, I don't know what kind of freaky shit is going on with you but I am getting worried." Emmett said as he wiggled his way out of my grasp.

"Don't be. I am just happy to see you." Alice and I went about telling them everything we had planned. They readily agreed to help and took off to get their part of the night going.

Finally, after we had everything arranged we headed back to Charlie's house.

Sue opened the door and ushered us in.

"Edward, is everything alright? Where are Bella and Nessie?"

"Everything's fine but I need your help."

Several hours later we pulled up in front of the massive house. I went to get out of the car when I felt Alice's tiny hand on my arm.

"Edward, what really happened tonight?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say I got a reminder of why we are all here." I pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Now let's get all this stuff inside."

"You do know Bella is going to have a heart attack. I guess it's a good thing she's already dead."

Alice threw open the front door, as I walked in, packages stacked as high as I could carry them.

"Merry Christmas Everybody!" I yelled. I made my way to the large Christmas tree and piled the packages underneath it. I looked around until I found Nessie and quickly scooped her up, showering her with kisses.

"I missed you Daddy. Where have you been? Mommy has been so worried." She laid her small hand on my cheek and let the images of the last few hours flood my mind.

"I know she has. I just waited till the last minute to do my Christmas shopping; luckily Auntie Alice helped me out."

I turned and saw Bella by my side. She had such a look of concern on her face

.

"Edward, I am so sorry. You know I didn't…"

"Shhh. I know you didn't mean to upset me. What can I say - sometimes I am an overanalyzing drama maven." I picked her up and laid a long, tender kiss to her lips.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, although I knew practically everyone in the house could hear me anyway.

"Tonight my beautiful Bella, I am going to show you one of the main reasons I am so glad I turned you." I gave her my most seductive smile and I was sure if she had been able she would be blushing. I sat her down and gave her a light smack on her bottom. She turned to give me a look of shock which quickly turned to desire.

"Now Nessie, I am going to take Mommy to the house so she can open up one of her presents. I want you to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa and we'll see you first thing in the morning. In fact, you had better get to sleep or Santa's going to pass you by."

"Oh Daddy, do you actually think I believe in Santa Clause?"

"Ness, you live in a house full of vampires and are surrounded by werewolves, and you can't believe there is a Santa?"

She looked at me quizzically for a moment and then grabbed for Jake's hand.

"Come on Jakey, I have to get out the cookies and milk." He let out a small laugh as he lifted her up in his arms. Before he could walk away, I grabbed his arm as he gave me a strange look.

"Jake, I know it wasn't what you planned, but Bella being like us is the way it is supposed to be. I really hope we can put all our differences aside for our family."

He stood there for a moment and finally stuck out his hand for me to shake. "I owe you everything. Without you I would have never gotten Nessie – Dad!" I shook his hand as I let out a small laugh.

"That is still going to take some getting used to."

I spent the next few minutes talking to Carlisle and Esme. I told them how much I loved them and how glad I was that Carlisle had changed me that night. I also told Esme how much she meant to me and how happy I was that she had become my mother.

Lastly I took my brothers and sisters to the side and told them how glad I was that we were family and that we should be happy with what we were. Rose looked at me skeptically, knowing I had always questioned our nature.

"One day Rose, I will tell you the whole story. Just know that you were put here for a specific reason. But right now - I have a surprise for my wife." Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all let out a chuckle as I threw her over my shoulder and flew out the door to our cottage.

We arrived and I sat her down as she looked at our cottage in awe. The entire house was covered in twinkle lights and the whole front walk was lined with poinsettias.

"Edward, How…when did you do this? It is so beautiful."

"Emmett and Jasper helped while Alice and I were … shopping."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. Christmas decorations and lights adorned the whole house. Underneath the tree was one box wrapped in dark blue paper with snowflakes.

"Why did you do all this?"

"I wanted you to have the best Christmas ever. I am so lucky to have you, love."

I held her close and ran my fingers through her long mahogany hair. She stood on tiptoes and started to nip at my neck. A slow hiss escaped my lips and I held her tighter, feeling her taut nipples through her shirt. I pushed her away and she stuck her plump little lips into a pout.

"We have all night. I want you to open your present first."

"You know I don't like gifts."

"Well you had better get over it this year, because this is the first of many."

She tore the paper open taking in the bright blue lingerie inside. On top was another small wrapped box.

"Open that one and then go change."

"She slowly unwrapped the package and pulled out the long necklace inside."

"Oh, Edward it is unbelievable. What kind of stone is it?"

"It's a black fire opal. Some people say it represents innocence and hope. It is also supposed to help bring your feelings to the surface. She let the pendant swing in the light as it shot off a multitude of greens and blues."

"I love it. It's so beautiful."

"Now go put it on with the rest of your presents."

She went into the bedroom to change and a few minutes later I heard her gasp.

"Do you like it?"

"There is not much here. How in the world did you ever pick THIS out? It doesn't seem your …uh… style."

"A little something I picked up in Emmett's brain. I believe he may have Rose one in red."

"I don't think I can come out in this."

"Then I will come in." I was at the door to our bedroom before she could protest. I threw it open and went completely speechless. Never in any fantasy had I imagined her looking like this.

The bustier was a bright blue with silken ribbons running through it. Tiny silk panties and thigh highs completed the outfit. The most tantalizing part was there was no actual material covering her breasts. Just a thin wire and a tiny scrap of lace to hold them in place. Her long necklace was clasped around her neck with the opal lying snug between her perfect mounds.

"Edward, please say something. I am embarrassed just standing here."

"You are absolute perfection." I picked her up and laid her on our soft bed. Quickly I began covering every available inch of uncovered flesh with my lips until she was squirming beneath me.

I lifted my self until I was hovering over her. My eyes burning with lust I took one more long look at her lingerie clad form and in one swift motion I tore the bustier from her body.

"Edward… why…?"

"Do you remember what I said to you earlier? I am glad that I turned you because I love you with every ounce of my being. Life is nothing without you. You know that, right?"

She nodded silently, still quivering as I ran my fingers over her smooth stomach.

"There is one definite advantage to our situation and I am fixing to show you. I am going to pleasure you until you can no longer say my name. Tonight is not about gentle love making - do you understand? Tonight I am going to show you what it is to truly be a vampire."

With that last word, I tore at her delicate panties with my teeth. In one move I had plunged my tongue deep inside of her. She let out a blood curdling scream as I raked my tongue up and down. I felt her hands fist into my hair as she shoved me farther inside of her.

"Edward… please…"

I took one finger and inserted it deep inside her core. Over and over I moved my finger, biting at her soft flesh as she begged for more. Suddenly she took her foot and pushed me away until I was sitting at the end of the bed.

"I think it is only fair you should have a taste of your own medicine." She grabbed my shirt and tore it from my body. My pants and boxers followed in quick succession. She grabbed my cock and slid it deep into her mouth. As her tempo increased I grabbed her head and shoved myself farther into her watering mouth. She started to hum and the vibrations sent chills down my spine.

"Bella you are going to make me cum."

She slid my cock out of her mouth and looked up at me with a sly smile. "That's the point isn't it?"

Her brief lapse gave me time to throw her to the ground. We struggled, fighting for dominance, finally ending with us in reverse positions.

I began to lick the juices from her sweet sex as she once again placed my rigid member in her mouth. In no time we had a steady rhythm between the two of us. I felt her start to clamp around my tongue and knew she was close. I grabbed her clit and furiously rubbed it with my thumb at the same time she grabbed and pulled me as deep as she could into her mouth.

I let out a long moan as I shot my release down her throat. Not to be outdone, I bit down once more and I felt her warmth flood my face. Slowly I licked every ounce of juice that covered her body.

"That was fantastic, Edward."

"You seem to be using the past tense. You don't actually think I'm done with you?"

I grabbed her and slammed her down onto my once again hard member. _Definitely a plus to being a vampire. _She threw her head back as I pulled her hard nipple into my mouth.

"Do you like that, love? Tell me."

"Hmmm Edward, feels so good."

I flipped us so I was on top of her again leaning down and biting her neck. I pounded as hard as I could relishing the fact I knew I couldn't hurt her. Even after more than a year together our love making was usually still tender and gentle but tonight was different. I put everything I had into each thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Bella, I want to hear you scream. Scream my name as you cum."

"EDWARD!!!!" I felt her walls tighten around me I as we fell over the edge together.

I picked her up and placed her back on our bed. Her glorious body clad only in blue thigh high stockings and her long necklace.

"That was amazing Edward."

"Yes, it was my love."

"Edward, I am really sorry about earlier. You know I don't think of us as monsters. Being with you is the only thing that I have ever wanted. You make me unbelievably happy."

I traced every inch of her delicate face with my finger. "You have no reason to be sorry. You are my life, Bella. I love you. Now, we have several more hours until Renesseme wakes up. Do you have any ideas how to pass the time?"

"Well, you've torn my new lingerie. It didn't last very long either."

"That's okay. There is a whole bag in the closet." Before I had time to move she was in the closet rummaging through it. She pulled out a skimpy red teddy trimmed in white fur and a Santa hat.

"Well Mr. Cullen have you been Naughty or Nice this year?"

"Put that on and I'll let you decide."

She let out a small giggle as she began to get dressed. I felt my erection begin to grow once again.

_Oh Yes, it was great to be a vampire._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We made our way back to the house just as the sun was coming up.

Everyone was waiting downstairs for Nessie to wake up for her first real Christmas.

"How long do we have Alice?"

"About three hours."

"What are you two planning?" Bella asked looking between the two of us.

"Just a little surprise." Alice answered in her sing song voice.

"My other present for you."

"I don't think anything could top the one last night." She whispered in my ear.

"Ooohh!! I heard that! Edward you so have game. Makes me proud my little protégé." Emmett said while coming to bump my fist. She gave me a look of complete shock.

"Protégé?"

"Well, I did take his advice on the lingerie…among other things."

About that time, Nessie came bounding down the stairs, trailing Jake behind her.

"He was here. Look he ate the cookies and milk!" She squealed in delight.

_You so owe me for that one. _I heard Jasper direct towards my mind.

"Nessie, I have a surprise for you and your mom. Do you think you could open a few presents and then wait for Grandpa Charlie to get here?"

"Sure Daddy."

Exactly three hours later, we heard a car pull into the driveway. I pulled Bella to the side and sat her down in a chair.

"Love, I want you to know what you mean to me and I know what you gave up so we could be together. I really hope you like your Christmas present."

We heard the knock at the front door and Esme went to open it. Charlie, Sue, Leah and Seth walked in first, followed cautiously by Renee.

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart?" I could tell she was on the verge of tears as she made her way over to where Bella sat.

"Edward, it's too dangerous. What have you done?" She asked so quietly that I knew only the vampires in the house could hear her.

"Charlie has explained to her just like when Jake told him. Alice has already foreseen that she will be safe. I couldn't let you lose her when she means so much to you. I talked to Charlie about it last night and we chartered her a plane for this morning."

"Oh Edward - thank you so much."

She moved from her chair and went to gently hug her mom.

"I'm so sorry mom. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. Your dad has explained as much as he said he could. All I want is to be a part of your life, however that may be."

"Well, then I want you to meet someone. Renesemme will you come over here?"

"Mom this is Renesemme, our daughter. Ness this is your grandma, Renee."

A look of shock passed over her face as she took a step backwards. The child in front of her looked to be about six years old.

"How?…It's not possible… I don't"

Charlie put his hand on her back and gently nudged her forward. "Need to know basis, remember? Just try and not think about it too much. She is amazing, Renee."

Slowly she sunk to her knees as Nessie ran and through herself into her arms.

"Granny Renee, I have seen all kinds of pictures of you. I am so glad you are here. This is the best Christmas ever." She stroked her soft curls and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Your Grandpa told me about you last night. I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you much. I brought you this; it was mine when I was a little girl. I hope you like it."

She pulled a small charm bracelet out of her pocket and fastened it on her wrist.

"I love it. I will never take it off."

"We'll sit down in a little while and I'll tell you all about the charms. Right now I think your mommy and I have some catching up to do."

A short time later after all the presents had been opened and everyone had settled in Nessie came bounding up to myself and Bella.

"Mommy, Daddy, Granny told me all about my bracelet. This one was when she took ballet, and this one was when she got her first puppy and this one…" she said holding the tiny bell in her hand "she got for her very first Christmas."

She took the tiny charm and shook it. It made a soft tinkling sound and I remembered back to yesterday.

"Granny Renee says every time a bell rings an angel gets it wings. Is that right Daddy?"

I looked around at my family, finally complete and smiled down at her.

"It most certainly is darling. It most certainly is." _Way to go Clarence! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Voting has started for the SMC contest hosted by the ThreeSmutketeers**

**Don't forget my entry **_**Bells **__**and Angel Wings**_

**Access the stories at the Steamy Movie Crossover Link**

.net/community/Steamy_Movie_Crossover_Contest/65447/14/0/1/

**Now go vote for someone – even if it's not me!**

**Every writer needs love.**

.net/u/1769747/TheThreeSmutketeers


End file.
